


Breakfast

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: “What d’you want for breakfast?”Selena doesn’t turn around. She’s busy melting butter over the frying pan, after all, and one shouldn’t turn their back to the fire. There’s no answer, at first, but she does hear the sound of Camilla’s steps coming up behind her.She lets out a tiny little gasp when strong arms encircle her waist and pull her into a tall, soft body. A hand brushes her pigtail away from her ear, and a voice whispers in her ear: “You.”





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> here have this, idk where it came from

“What d’you want for breakfast?”

Selena doesn’t turn around. She’s busy melting butter over the frying pan, after all, and one shouldn’t turn their back to the fire. There’s no answer, at first, but she does hear the sound of Camilla’s steps coming up behind her.

She lets out a tiny little gasp when strong arms encircle her waist and pull her into a tall, soft body. A hand brushes her pigtail away from her ear, and a voice whispers in her ear: “You.”

Selena flushes scarlet, and very nearly drops her spatula. “Wh-what?!”

Camilla, perfectly composed, reaches forward and turns the knob to switch off the fire. Selena watches her in exasperated silence. Camilla faces her, smiling.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said, I want you for breakfast.”

“C-Camilla- _AH!”_

It’s all she can do before Camilla is grasping the backs of her thighs and lifting her up, sitting her on the kitchen counter next to the stove. It puts her eyes at a level an inch or two higher than Camilla’s. Camilla looks up at her with a catlike grin, beginning to smooth her palms up and down Selena’s thighs. She looks deliciously flustered, Camilla thinks.

“We...We’re both on an empty stomach,” she meekly protests.

“I’m sure I’ll survive, darling,” Camilla says. And then she’s lunging forward and pulling Selena’s lips into a hard kiss, drawing a little _mmmph_ from the girl’s mouth. Selena’s arms desperately wrap around Camilla’s neck, her fingers weave into and grab a fistful of her hair.

Camilla can never get enough of how quickly, how easily Selena gives in to her kiss. That snarky, defiant attitude melts right off of her, and in just an instant she becomes a mess, a blushing maiden, a desperate little thing that would do anything if it meant she could be put in her rightful place.

“Mmm,” Camilla hums into her mouth, widening her lips and deepening their kiss. She knows this is how Selena likes it. She lets her tongue swirl around Selena’s, she scrapes at her bottom lip with her teeth when they close their mouths.

Selena, of course, is putty in her hands. She squirms on top of the counter, mindlessly shifting her hips as an attempt to grind into Camilla’s body.

Camilla holds back a little laugh, but it’s enough to make her break their kiss to move her lips down and press them against Selena’s neck instead.

Selena lets out a little _“a-ah!”_ when Camilla kisses and licks and nips at her neck. She is somehow both careless and perfectly aware of what she’s doing - leaving pretty marks on Selena’s delectable complexion, covering it in reds and purples that’ll let the world know just who Selena belongs to.

“C-Camilla- _nnnn_ , y-you’re--”

“I told you, dear,” Camilla says in between bites, moving more of Selena’s hair out of the way, “I’m going to eat you up.”

Selena makes a sound resemblant of a high-pitched whine, tensing when Camilla dives back down to litter her neck with even more hickeys. She knows Selena well when it comes to this, too, knows that she loves it when she gives a soothing lick over every fresh bruise.

Eventually, when Selena has whined and squirmed a satisfactory amount, Camilla takes pity on her. She pulls away, and reaches for the pillow sitting on the kitchen chair. She takes it and puts it on the floor in front of the counter. Selena watches, biting her lip. When Camilla looks back at her, she takes a moment to admire how lovely Selena looks like that - blushing, her lips red and swollen, her neck and collarbones covered in bruises.

She kneels on top of the pillow, and parts Selena’s legs with practiced ease. Selena is ready and willing for her, of course. She takes her panties and pulls them down Selena’s pretty thighs, smirking at the little line of Selena’s slick that comes away with it. Selena both could die of embarrassment, and of arousal.

“Beautiful,” Camilla coos, admiring Selena’s pretty naked slit, all wet and ready for her. She shouldn’t waste time, she thinks. She hooks her arms around Selena’s thighs and dives in, shoving her mouth into the warmth.

“Fu-fuck, Camilla,”

Camilla hums against her, running her tongue through her lips and giving extra attention to the hood of her clit, still teasing around it.

Selena stirs, moving her hips into Camilla, inwardly _screaming_ for her to get on with it and suck on her clit already,

“Cam- _mmmm_ , Camilla,”

Camilla is a terrible tease, but sometimes, she is merciful. Her poor Selena is already such a mess. She moves her mouth up and licks at Selena’s sensitive clit, and Selena moans and gasps.

“Y-yes…. _yes_ , like that, mmm fuck,”

Camilla stays there for a while, bullying her clit, but just as Selena is starting to tense and get close, she moves back down, teasing her tongue around the entrance and then pushing inside.

“FU-UCK!” Selena shouts, quickly grasping at the edge of the counter in a white-knuckled grip.

Camilla fucks her with her tongue - and gods she’s good at that - but then she shifts again, she holds tight onto Selena’s thighs and pushes her against her mouth as she sucks on her clit, using just the right amount of teeth to drive Selena crazy,

“Camilla, please, fuck,” oh, she sounds like she’s crying now, the poor dear,

“ _Please_ Camilla…!”

Camilla keeps at it, she sucks hard even if it difficult for her to breathe, and Selena is getting so so so close.

 _“Fuuuck,_ gods,” Selena moans, delirious. Her hips move, almost unconsciously, and she fucks Camilla’s mouth, using her to get off,

“Cam-Camilla, fuck, I’m gonna cum,”

Camilla grasps her tight, relentless in her sweet assault, moving her head and her tongue along with Selena’s thrusts to bring her to her peak, and she’s thinking yes, sweet girl, go on and cum and for me,

“A-ah-AH, Camilla, FUUUUUCCKKKKK--!!”

Selena cums hard, all over her, erratically humping Camilla’s mouth and grasping at her hair, holding her there. In the moment of her orgasm she’s utterly shameless, immune to the fact that she’s being so rough and brazen and _dirty._

She comes back to reality with a long, sharp breath. She looks down and is slightly mortified to find Camilla standing up, wiping the mess on her mouth and cheeks and chin on the back of her hand.

“C-Camilla, you-”

“Ah, you asked about breakfast, didn’t you darling?” Camilla says, nonchalant, like she didn’t just eat her out to a delicious orgasm. “I have some papers to go over, but… Some pancakes would be lovely.”

She winks and blows a kiss at Selena before turning and leaving the kitchen, leaving Selena to suffer alone. She slides off the counter and nearly loses her balance because her limbs have mostly turned to jelly, and she doesn’t even want to put those messy panties back on. It’ll be a while before she manages enough brain function to remember how to cook pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> \- have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com 
> 
> \- if you enjoy my work and want to earn my eternal gratitude, please consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi at: ko-fi.com/ShinyMilotics . any amount is hugely appreciated ♡


End file.
